Take Care Of My Heart, I've Left It With You
by BabyLove39
Summary: This takes place after the whole Twilight Series, I do not own Twilight for one. This is a lesbian, femslash story, if you're against that, then please do not read or flame. This is my first time publishing anything on this site. Alice/Oc. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

What the hell is wrong with her? Seriously, she's nuts. She calls herself a devout Christian, bullshit. I should explain, huh? My mother, Andrea Larsson, was shouting at me about sexuality with her bible words, oh how it was wrong to love the same sex but who said anything about love? I most certainly don't love anyone in that current degree.

She had walked in on me and my best friend with benefits, Sarah, another female obviously. My fingers had been pumping in and out of her at a vigorous pace, which this was the one time that she didn't feel the need to knock on the door but instead busted through the door. I knew that she was hit with full force of smells and sounds; sex, sweat and passionate moans vibrating through the room. The screams that emitted from mom had jolted us out of our little rendezvous, embarrassing,

Sarah automatically left with blush coloring her cheeks and mom went through the whole lecture about how I would end up in hell or crap like that. I believed fate and destiny but love or lust to me, has no gender since we were all normal human beings, we still work and make a living as a straight person can.

Mom decided to settle this with the most illogical answers, solution that I've ever heard. She was sending me to dad who was gay as well. I don't see how that would help me stay away from other girls…because dad would most likely want me to embrace who I am; instead of pretending to be somebody I'm not.

-----------

That was four days ago, which brings me to now. I was sitting in the small silver 2003 Toyota Corolla, which my mom had brought for me but she wouldn't let me ship it to Alaska, instead I have to work for another car, how much does that suck? I guess I can always find a used car at a reasonable price but this baby was mine though. I named him, 'Zorro' after my friend had dubbed his costume for a Halloween party, when he fucked his girl in the backseat of my baby.

Immediately after that, I had it cleaned and everything. The car cleaners looked disgusted at the leftover mess from the two's romp. I thought it was hilarious but tipped them enough to where they brightened up but I noticed that they kept glancing at me wondering if it was from me or another girl, one guy even surprised me by suggesting that I had sex with a girl in the car.

"Jolene," my mom said to me, snapping me out of my memories and I gently tugged the buds out of my ears wondering what the hell she wanted. "I'm doing what's best for you. This is just a curiosity phase and you can come home when you're feeling better and it's all out of your system."

I scoffed at her, I knew and well that it wasn't a curiosity phase; it was the real deal about me. I would rather be with another female companion then a male. The thought of being with a dude was not exactly my cup of tea since I would rather throw myself off a bridge then hear about their dicks and cars.

"I want to leave now," I growled softly at her.

No longer wanted to overstay my time in the car, to argue with her, she would always win since she claimed to be older than me and much wiser. I always thought she treated these situations incorrectly and irresponsibly, dropping me off on to somebody else (especially since I don't know them) wasn't the right way to solve a problem.

"Tell your father and his...boyfriend…that I said hello." She struggled with the thought of dad wrapped in the arms of another man, which made me smirk inwardly. It was oh so obvious that she was still pained by this whole fiasco but he couldn't help what he felt.

"Will do." I nodded before opening the car door.

"I'm really am trying to do what I think would be best for your future," she said sadly which didn't have affect me like it should but quite frankly, I was tired of hearing this. "I don't want to find about you being with some girl, I have other friends in Alaska and they'll let me know what's going on. Your future shouldn't be put in jeopardy for such a crude abomination."

"Whatever," I huffed out. "See you in four years, mom." I spoke smugly as her face dropped. I can safely assume that she thought that I would come home just to see my friends and get over my feelings but no. This time, I will not back down so she could have the satisfaction, time to give her a taste of her own medicine.

She glared at me for a moment before taking off which I couldn't close the door fast enough, but it managed to shut by itself by how fast she peeled off, leaving burning rubber and tire marks. Leaving me alone to fend for myself and followed people in the cold air-conditioned airport. I automatically went to the chairs of my gate letter that had been printed on the ticket. It was a half an hour before we could board, so I took the time to study over my life.

Dad was excited that I was coming to see him although he seemed peeved at mom for the circumstances. She wouldn't let me see him since he had admitted to his affair with another man, Henry.

Yeah at one point, I did hate him for leaving mom and I; more on the 'I' part, but who said I could judge? Love conquers all. True fact but our phone calls were never long too long since mom had started timing them to the maximum of exactly five minutes and that didn't mean we didn't learn a lot about each other in those short amount of time. He told me and confided in me for advice about asking his boyfriend of two years, whom I've never met, to marry him.

When the announcer, obviously announced that the plane was boarding for Barrow, Alaska, everyone had picked his or her carry-on before proceeding to the terminal. Jesus, I wonder what I'm getting myself into, my passenger members on the either side of me were being such pest. The old women complained about my piercing and tattoos, oh and let's not forget about my music taste.

My mouth opened to tell them to fuck off but the flight attendant started instructing the alarm exits, which didn't comfort any nerves, just worsened knowing that we could die because of a plane crash. I felt a hand tap my shoulder and turned to see a young girl, about a year younger than me, offering me a piece of juicy gum. I smiled politely before grabbing the gum and started chewing on it, feeling at ease especially when started to ascend in the air.

-----------

The plane landed, that was my worst fear of planes, especially when landing or taking off since I've seen too many times when planes could land too hard on the front wheel and flip over, call me paranoid but it was the truth. The frenzy began with pushing and shoving to get off the plane but I swore someone shoved me, calmly and collectively I turned around and shoved the person back.

Once I got out of the terminal, looking around for my dad but a poster board caught my eyes with bright blue bubble letters spelled out my name with a black sharpie trim, creative as ever. When I saw the one person who could relate to me put the board down with a smile, I laughed in happiness before launching myself to him as he did the same, and swung me around but hugged me tight. My body shook in happiness; missing him much more than I had originally thought.

"Jolene! Goodness it's nice to see you again, sweetheart. It's been too long!" He shouted with tears filling his brown eyes, which were exactly like mine. Most of his features and genes were in me, since mom had the complete opposite of my features, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and too Barbie for me.

"Oh it's great to see you again too, daddy. Who's this handsome man?" I asked letting my eyes flicker to the man blushing in awkwardness and the sudden attention. He was a looker, with dark black hair, blue-gray eyes, stood two inches shorter than my dad's six foot three frame, but stood taller than my five foot nine frame.

"This is Henry. Henry, this is my daughter, Jolene." Dad introduced which a bright smile graced my face, as he must definitely be the guy my dad called: his love. They were a perfect match and adorable together even if they were two men, oh well. He stuck a hand out but I shoved that away before grabbing him into a big bear hug.

"You deserve a hug, but call me Jo; I don't like my whole name…" I explained sheepishly after I had let him go.

"I've heard a lot about you. Lacrosse and basketball star, huh?" He whistled impressively but I felt my cheeks reddening, in embarrassment.

"Dad…he has a tendency to exaggerate." I teased, nudging him softly in the ribs, before I leaned over to grab my orange neon suitcase and my other suitcase that was lime green. Losing my suitcases full of clothes and shoes weren't something that I was intent on doing which is why I made sure that my stuff was on the right plane.

"No, you're too modest, sweetheart. Let's get a move on it, before people have hissy fits." Dad exclaimed at the people who were glaring at our reunion love-fest, and we nodded before heading out to the car, ready to start our adventure, thank god I had a big coat handy, cause it was freezing and it was the beginning of August!

The whole car ride became filled with chatter.

"Tell me about you." Henry shifted to turn around in the passenger seat to get a better look at me. "I don't want the exaggerations from this ape." He giggled before punching dad's arm, which he feign crying, oh I never thought it would be this relaxing.

"What do you want know, anything specific?" I asked timidly, not knowing if dad told him what happened.

"How did you land in our prison, ow…I meant home?" Henry whined when dad shoved him for calling his house a prison, and I'm sure that it had a double meaning, ew, I just had to think like that, huh?

"Henry! You don't have to answer that." Dad glanced at me through the mirror.

"It's okay, dad." I smiled before looking at Henry.

"Oh this is juicy, I can tell."

"Mom caught me in a compromising situation. I…slept with her, mom walked in on us with my…" I stumbled through my words, nervous about explaining this in front of dad.

"Don't say anything else, if you don't want to." Dad insisted and I knew that he was just trying to help me

"Babe, I want to know!" Henry pouted which dad immediately faltered with a heavy sigh. "Was it orgasmic?" He asked curiously and eagerly. Dad groaned loudly not wanting to hear of my answers or what happened in detail. It's his fault that he chose a man that wanted the gossip.

"I'm glad that she busted in after I had my turn. Plus catching me with my fingers in Sarah, who was my mom's church going daughter, wasn't a sight mom was expecting to see." The smirk on my face widened at thoughts coming back to me, but it still hurt that mom couldn't see past the whole thing.

"Oh, I love you, already." Henry squealed, grabbing me into a hug which I laughed before hugging him back.

"That's good. Tell me how the two of you met. Dad told me but-" I was cut off by Henry's clear voice.

"Let me guess, he left out details and too vague for your liking?" He concluded with a knowing face, he moved back to his original position. I nodded which he sighed exasperatedly before pretending to scold dad for not sharing all the miniscule details which the longer I was around these two, I knew that I would fit in, perfect.

"Love you guys too." Dad grumbled sarcastically which we looked at each other for a second and got the same ideas which a minute passed before we started to smother him with kisses on the cheeks, and Henry high-fived me before resuming to joke and prance around about the family; the Cullens. Apparently they had about seven adopted kids including a friend staying with them. Apparently dad worked with the main man, the father of the family, Carlisle was his name, and by the ramblings of both of the men, he was an angel or had movie star looks.

The name of the family irked me a bit, it was not the most popular used last names ever. I don't think I've ever heard of such name, but we are in another place instead of my hometown of Dallas, Texas. Which my last name wasn't the best known either: Larsson. It sounded so…weird and people didn't bother calling me by that horrid last name, teachers at my old school called me Jo or Jolene. No one ever has called me, Ms. Larsson except for the first day of school for new teachers.

Letting that slide, we started up more conversation as we neared the establishment of their home, dad couldn't stop smiling at the mentions of his anniversaries, presents they exchanged over Christmas, Valentine's and other well known gift-exchanging holidays.

Alaska has officially left me breathless when I got passed the whole ordeal of me being here. Mom would flip a lid when she finds out about how I would soon fall in love with this place, well minus the snow. College would be most likely be a great experience, I start in the fall and it begins at the end of this month, I couldn't wait to start taking classes and not having a leach on me about how far I could go with my freedom. I had transferred all my stuff there, which is why I had no other luggage with me except my carry-on and two suitcases. They offered to buy me new clothes that were appropriate for the weather.

Finally, we pulled up to the house. If I thought that Alaska was breathtaking, then I didn't know to describe this beautiful log cabin house thing. It was just…amazing, stylish, luxurious, warm, elegant, stunning, classic, paradise; all those words described the house and more.

There was a tower connected to the house, so fairytale-esque. When prince charming rescues his princess from the evil dragon and she lived at the tallest room of the tallest tower. I loved it, all in all. The snow littered the house just a bit and I could definitely get used to living here. Man, I could just imagine what would be inside, probably romantic cause dad had this house built and renovated for Henry, the man who changed my lovely father to this mush who couldn't say no to him.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" I yelled strangling him in a hug, giggling wildly at his flustered face. He was shocked at my actions but it was impulsive since I didn't know how else to express my shock and gratitude. I wouldn't be stuck inside some one-bedroom house, with a small kitchen and bathroom instead I'm looking at house that could definitely be called a mansion but it was too modest.

Walking in, a grand foyer greeted me, now I'm overwhelmed at how small I felt and it wasn't an easy task since my five-nine frame normally had me taller than most girls in Texas, that I knew of anyway. Also in the middle of the foyer was the staircase leading to the second floor, which Henry pulled me up the steps while dad walked off for the kitchen, I think. At the second floor, he led me to the right side of the house, where the tower was and urged me to walk up the solid smooth wooden steps.

I stared blankly at the door as Henry's smile widened but looked anxious.

"Sweetie, I'm proud to present, your room." He spoke, and pushed the door open, and Jesus. It was almost an exact replica of my room back at home but much_, much_ bigger, I had two stories in the tower, the first floor, we were on the first floor with the bedroom, and bathroom whereas the second story had the library, art studio, and my computer. I couldn't live without that thing.

"Holy shit, Henry, I love you too!" I shouted before hugging him around the waist. Not after two minutes in this gorgeous house I had managed to hug them in excitement, I loved it. This would be the start of a new life and make new interesting friends but never would I forget my old ones.

The bedroom had a bed about two feet from the window overlooking the front yard; it was a queen sized bed with my favorite colors of black, blue, and a hint of purple. The comforter was plumped and so soft that I could fall asleep within seconds. Pillows were littering the top of my bed but I knew that I would eventually stash them somewhere; it would be a pain in my ass to keep rearranging them on and off the bed. I had two nightstands on either side of the bed. One was to place all my devices, iPods, and cell phone, shit that I kept in my pockets. The dresser was pressed up against a wall ready for me to put my clothes in. A laptop was placed on my desk that lay near the window, and the computer had a red ribbon bow on top of it.

Could this day get any better?


	2. Chapter 2

…

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I was met with the blank white ceiling. I had slept in a painful position with my neck and head on the bed while the rest of my body sat on the floor. Pictures littered all around me, a small smile played on my lips knowing that they all had sentimental value to me.

I sighed before cringing, as the muscles in my neck had stiffened uncomfortably, I needed to relax. Slowly but surely I stood from my original position. Stretching my limbs until I heard multiple pops indicating that my joints had cracked, as disgusting as it was, it felt amazing to feel unwind, instead of being all coiled up.

Grabbing the soft towel from the computer desk chair, I headed for the shower but never made it as I tumbled to my bed with a small thud. What the hell? It was my shoes that were on the floor, and I tripped over them, and people wonder how I'm on the lacrosse and basketball team. I could be graceful really, but sometimes in the morning, the tiredness got to me.

Entering the bathroom, and I quickly turned the water on, hot with a hint of cold water. The shower steamed up before I stripped and got in, the extremely scalding water met with my front and I turned to lean my forearms on the tiles, loving the hot boiling water beating down on my back. It lulled me to a relaxed state, to where if I stayed long enough, I would probably fall asleep in the shower, and I've done it before.

Thoughts of last night came flooding back to me, jolting myself out of my deep relaxed mental state. Dad and Henry wanted me to go to the hospital and meet the colleagues of theirs. I didn't really want to but since it's my first official day, I had no idea what there was to do nor did I even know anybody that was my age or close to it.

Since I understood Henry a bit more, I knew that he would have probably dragged my ass there if he had to, so I politely accepted the offer, not wanting to be roughed up or anything this early in the morning. It was only 5:30 in the morning since dad worked as a doctor; he had to be there bright and early.

I soaped my body and shampooed my hair, the massaging of my scalp felt nice, and the stuff of yesterday seemed to leave me as the water cleaned me and going down the drain. I would be clean and new after the shower just like I would be a new fresh me, here in Alaska.

Sighing, I turned the knobs and turned the water off. Getting up this early for practice or meeting was normal, so it wasn't new to me but didn't mean that I had to like it or anything. Stepping on to the rug, trying not to get the floor wet with the droplets falling relentlessly from my dark –wavy– hair. I snatched the towel off the sink and wrapped around my thin tanned body and grabbed the other one, which was under the first towel, and put my hair into a turban style.

I went over to the door and peeked out to see no sign of life peeping anywhere. Sometimes Henry or dad comes into my tower for something without realizing that I could be undressed or getting dressed. I stepped out the bathroom with steam following me, time to pick an outfit for the day.

Appearances were important but it was a hospital for Christ sake, it's not like I needed to impress anyone. Choosing a pair of casual jeans, comfortable tennis shoes, and a long sleeved white shirt, I dried myself before putting them on and a small dab of vanilla perfume that belonged to Sarah's mom, who gave it to me as a bon voyage present. Dad would let me use some of his old coats since he had all the right and appropriate cold weather attire.

Finishing with finally touches, I grabbed my cell phone, gum, a set of house keys (never know what might happen if dad loses the keys, I have an extra.) Dad yelled from downstairs for me to hurry up or he'll 'drag my ass down there and to the hospital.'

I would love to see him try that.

"I'm here, I'm here. Let me grab a bagel and we can hit the road." I cried before running over to the counter and grabbed a bagel out of the loaf before putting butter on it and put it nice and neat into the napkin, so I could eat it on the way to the hospital.

"Excited to meet the infamous Dr. Cullen?" Henry asked batting his eyelashes femininely.

"Of course, why do you think I'm prettified?" I scoffed in a posh voice, using my hands up and down my body.

I was just kidding. I didn't date men and that would be well known throughout this place since the population literally was 3,982 people. The number may sound and look big but in reality, it wasn't. At my old school they had that many kids in the whole building or close enough.

"He's way too old for you." Dad spoke gruffly, almost embarrassed.

"I don't swing that way, daddy." I teased jutting my hip into his before following Henry out to the car with dad in tow; he was pretty much pink at forgetting things about my sexuality. He wasn't embarrassed of me because of that but it would take him a while to get used to.

…

"Gloria, this is my daughter, Jolene." Dad introduced me to a plump woman sitting at the receptionist desk, with obviously dyed red hair, chubby cheeks that you couldn't help but want to pinch. Oh, I could describe her as the female Santa Claus. With her rosy cheeks, tip of her nose was pink and leaned on the chunky side but so darn cute. Not like _that_, but in general.

"Oh, your dad has told me so much about you." She squeaked out before leaning over the reception counter, pulling me in a tight hug, and nearly over the counter, it shocked me about how straightforward she was. "Sorry, I'm a little too excited. Really, it's finally nice to meet you."

Jeez, she reminded me of Gloria from The Penguins of Madagascar.

"Good things, I hope." I blushed at the attention of people gossiping about me.

"The best, he could never stop blabbing on about his daughter, you, he never told us how beautiful you are. Shame on you Liam, where have you been hiding this pretty young lady?" she mocked in horror before scolding him as if he stole the last cookie from the jar, his expression was priceless, almost like a deer caught in headlights. Definitely would be labeled as a Kodak moment.

"That's good for the ego, thanks ma'am." It really was an ego booster.

"My, and what a polite woman, too. Wish my daughter was like you, unfortunately she decided to be rude and impolite, and basically she had been grounded for a long time." She sighed seemingly frustrated. I feel bad for the poor woman, I would hate to have an out of control kid but hey, we teenagers have a tendency to want to taste a bit of the wild side.

"Gloria, as much as we loved to stay around and talk, I wanted to introduce her to everyone." Dad said sweetly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. Her face dropped for a second but snapped right back into her jolly happy mood, it was infectious.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry dear. Hopefully, you'll be around?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Definitely." I smiled sheepishly knowing that I would be around a lot more, maybe even apply for a small job as an assistant or work at the reception desk, really I had no clue but it's an opportunity worth chancing and earn a small amount of money.

"What woman can you manage not to charm?" Henry asked jokingly but I decided to be serious for a moment.

"Mom." I answered shortly; the whole elevator ride went silent, with the exception of the ding at every floor. Finally on the fifth floor the doors opened, Dad's beeper coincidentally started to beep wildly and he peeked down at it before letting out a big sigh, looking sympathetic to me.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry but this an emergency." He started but I wasn't expecting him to be with me 24/7. I smiled at this because he was so considerate which mom should have learned from him. Okay, enough about that horrid woman.

"Go, I'll find something to do." I sighed dramatically, playing the fake damsel in distress and pretended to fall over into the chair, which he chuckled.

He hugged me before heading towards wherever he needed to be at.

I decided to walk down the halls, you know what could one do in a hospital that doesn't cause destruction? Yeah, it was hard to look for something but wonderingly aimlessly seemed pretty good so far, saying 'hi' to nice old ladies and gentlemen, I stopped upon hearing an slightly frustrated nurse in room 506. I didn't know whether to peak in or keep walking, minding my own business.

Curiosity won the battle.

"Mrs. Norris, will you please eat something, how about a fruit?" The nurse asked irritatingly, that wasn't the polite way to tell someone to shove good down a patient's throat. Sure, it wasn't as bad as literally doing it but if the lady didn't want to eat then she shouldn't _have_ to. Just slip food into the tube or something. I'm not even a doctor or a nurse and I know that.

"I'm old, not stupid." She huffed. That's a witty comeback.

I decided to walk in with a little skip in my step. The nurse glanced at me seemingly wanting to slap this woman and couldn't say that I blamed her. It gets annoying when someone gets a little too difficult when all they had to do was open their mouth, chew the food, and swallow.

"Hi, I'm Jolene." I waved to the both of them.

They just looked at me and the nurse nodded in acknowledgment while the old woman, just turned away while watching the small snowflakes falling down to the ground. The nurse left in an infuriating sharp intake of air, I dismissed her with a smile, which she happily ran out of the room, not literally but still close enough.

"Do you player chess?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and top of the white starchy covers and sheets.

"No." She responded, not skipping a beat.

"Sorry?"

"What?" Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"The game, Sorry." I explained shortly.

"No."

"Rummy?"

"No."

"Solitaire?"

"Will you leave if I agree to play a game of yours?" she asked getting annoyed; at least she was saying something other than 'No'.

"Yes."

I didn't even hear someone enter the room, no less the cane scrapping against the floor. "It's no use. Penny, here, wants to mourn and grieve by herself, let her. That way she can pass on peacefully without any ignorant children trying to befriend her."

The woman or elderly lady; had wild curly hair that she probably had been called sexy about forty years ago and just couldn't part with it. Her body showed that she took care of herself but with old age includes the wrinkles, smile lines and obvious loss of muscles unless you exercise everyday and eat the healthiest crap. Extremely pale but nothing compared to an albino woman.

"Um…I was just trying to be nice." I stated like it was obvious.

I had to admit that she scared me. Besides she had a weapon of choice, her cane. I swore it looked like she was about to hit me with it or something. Mrs. Norris must have noticed the straightening of back and the looks we were shooting each other. "Freda, leave her alone. We're about to play checkers, and I don't need your negative attitude in this room towards her when she's clearly trying to help me."

My mouth almost dropped open; she had the checkerboard already set up, what the heck? When did she do that? I don't remember her having the table pulled over her legs, it had originally been used to put the tray of food on but now occupied with the red and black board with the pieces on their opposing color.

"You'd rather talk to this…child, then hang with us over at the bridge table?" Freda snorted incredulously.

I was about to retort with a yell at her and say that I wasn't kid, although I was pretty young but she made it sound like I was five or eight. Dad would probably get pissed at me for being rude to a patient but would be happy to know that I was trying befriend one of the ladies that was considered to be unbreakable.

"Yes." That was all Mrs. Norris had to say before Freda stomped her foot. Yes, she actually stamped her foot on the ground before walking out with the loud banging of her cane onto the floor.

"Cool beans." I muttered quietly, just amazed at her mood swings but she was sticking up for me.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, are you ready to play?" I asked with a bright smile.

"You are warned, I'm a master at this game." She boasted with a proud face while sticking her nose in the air ignorantly, playfully of course, which I scoffed at this display causing her to raise her eyebrows as if to say 'challenge me, I dare ya'.

"Oh, I smell a bet, grandma." I joked, but serious in a way.

She raised a white eyebrow. "Yes, as you kids call it. I place a bet, name your price."

I didn't know old people talked like that, but of course she was an exception. Because she seemed much more real than what you hear in those stories about elderly women are so melancholy and soft spoken while this woman, had laid the truth down and laid it on thick.

"Hmmm…if I win…you have to see your children again." I spoke softly not wanting to accidentally push any overemotional buttons and cause her to lash out at me.

"How'd you know about that?" she asked, surprised and shocked at my assumption.

"I didn't. You just told me."

"Sneaky girl…okay…if I win, you have to come visit me every day for this week." She spoke quietly with a hopeful voice; I feigned horror which she rolled her eyes. I watched her movements as her hand held up in mid air, I just stared at it before figuring out that she wanted to shake on it.

"It's a done deal."

We shook on it, bad move.

…

"Having fun, Mrs. Norris?"

I turned my head to the door of Penny's open door to see a gorgeous doctor, and looked to be about in his late twenties but damn; he still looked too young to be working as a doctor. He also looked like a model; he has blond hair, and is slender but muscular.

"It's been the utmost fun in years." Her voice sounded childlike but intensely trained her eyes on the checkerboard, contemplating her next moves; I'm losing big time. She was right; she is the master of this game. Checkers wasn't something I was good at especially since it required patience.

"I'm–" the blonde doctor started but I cut him off.

Politely, mind you.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I'm Jolene Larsson. Nice to meet the man who is the constant topic of our household, and you are a handsome man, I thought they were just joking." I mumbled that last part but he seemed to have heard the whole thing; clear as day.

"Nice to hear that." He laughed musically but deep.

That's just weird. I've never…ever…had a man speak the way he did. Whoever his wife was, she was one lucky woman; I noticed the wedding band on his finger. Plus dad told me about how he had a wife and children, all adopted and whatnot.

"I win!" Penny yelled cheerfully.

The other elderly patients watched in shock at this old crazy lady playing games with me. She couldn't have been _that_ bad, sure she had her issues but that doesn't call for judgment right away, you just have to try and keep trying until you break that shell. Even the doctor was shocked; okay…he seemed so…angelic. Definitely could turn lesbian, straight. Well, of course not me but others.

"Aw, come on." I cried outrageously before throwing my hands up. She laughed loudly.

Her ice queen peeled off revealing her true identity. Believe it or not, all she needed was a push in the right direction and has said that being in therapy with a group, who seemed to care about getting sympathy from another, which she made it obvious that she didn't want that. Instead she bottled it up inside

Dr. Cullen smiled and turned to me. "Your father had pointed out to me that you're attending college in the fall, and would like to get a tour around the campus." He spoke and I thought about it, dad must really trust this dude if he's going around handing out my information and concerns.

"Yeah, just to know my way around, so I don't look like a complete idiot on my first day." I offered while looking down at the thought of walking around the place (college) without knowing anyone or getting help especially since I just arrived, I don't think many people would associate themselves with the new kid, or the new person in this place.

Dr. Cullen looked thoughtful for a moment. "My son, Emmett, he can drive you there. All my children are attending to the college in the fall, I'm sure he isn't busy as we speak." I meant Carlisle; he insisted that I call him that since I was now a part of the 'hospital family'.

"That would…be great!" I grinned knowing that I get to meet his children. Dad had spoke of them being a lot like Carlisle but different in their own ways. Apparently they are very diplomatic and accurate about a lot of things but never really hang around the hospitals a lot of the times. I wouldn't either; it gets depressing at times.

"Let me call him, and we'll see." He nodded before leaving the room, to call his son.

Emmett, definitely not a name that I would give for my kid but it seemed to fit.

"Awesome." I called after him. "I demand a rematch, young lady."

Penny let out a snort. Definitely not ladylike but who cares? It was just the two of us, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not that ladylike either. I could see myself in her, except for the coldness against the world. The only conclusions that I could come up with are; A) she lost the love of her life and children, B) messed up in the brain or C) she was just plain miserable.

**A, would be my answer.**

…

I'm officially bored. Mrs. Norris or Penny had been asked to get rest because of her old age, oh how silly. Dad allowed me to sit in his office and play around with all the equipment although I got to see what it did. The one piece of equipment that I remembered in my life was the defibrillator, it's treatment for life-threatening heart diseases like for instance; cardiac dysrhythmia, ventricular fibrillation, and pulseless ventricular tachycardia which gets the heart beating or the pads to shock the muscles to work again.

That had a lot to do with my grandma, who had died of cardiac arrest, never could I get her picture out of my head since it happened when I was young, too young to see someone die in front my eyes. She was amazing, she loved to cook, dance, and shopping with grandpa, who would hang on to every word that came out of her mouth, but since she passed on, he was bitter cold and preferred to be isolated.

Stating and I quote: 'It would be too hard to see a loved one die again.'

"Hello there."

I jumped three feet in the air at the sudden silence breaker. It scared the crap outta me, while my heart began to hurt from the hard beating and the amount of blood pumping to my heart. I saw and literally craned my neck up to see a huge pale man, just like Carlisle staring down at me with a wide smile and dimples. What's with everyone looking this good, it's gotta a major blow to all people's self esteem.

"Err…Who are you?" I asked not realizing my voice had wavered.

"Emmett Cullen, I'm your ride around the college campus."

What? This is gonna be interesting to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

…

The car ride with this guy was entertaining to say the least. People here seemed to be much nicer than New Yorkers where my best friends and I had visited, although the people claimed that they were in a rush and that they didn't need tourist in their way.

Minutes went by, the college was pretty far. Forty minutes from home and about thirty minutes from the hospital but thankfully, my new car, courtesy of dad and Henry, should be arriving near the middle of this month. Silences were never filled since we just couldn't stop talking about anything, whether it was relevant to our topics or not.

"Where'd you live before you came here?" Emmett asked glancing in my direction, which I didn't appreciate at this speed of about 70 on the icy roads but his reflexes, proved to be outstanding, but still. Get too cocky and things start to go wrong, I should know that by now.

"Texas," I sighed reminiscing the times on the beach with my best friends. "Man, I'm sure gonna miss the blistering warm sun but I'm actually starting to love this stupid place, I swear if my mom found this out, she'd probably try to do something to make sure that I don't enjoy the next three and half years, here."

"Talk about harsh, why would she do that to you?" His voice sounded grave but intrigued at my words.

I explained everything.

For some strange and odd reason, I could feel myself knowingly trusting him, although we met not even five hours ago. He seemed to be hanging on to every word and no doubt was he trying to picture me and my best friend Sarah, who I showed a picture of to him, in my bedroom.

"I would have loved to see that." He commented, seductively.

"I'm sure you would."

Teasing each other was awesome since neither of us took it too seriously. I knew about his girlfriend, Rosalie, who he seemed to be so in love with. His intentions were for the best though, trying to help the new girl feel comfortable around others and get used to the local favorite spots, he offered to do so tomorrow.

"Okay, enough about me. When did you and your family move here?" I asked, dismissing that conversation, since I knew nothing about him except that 1, he's gorgeous. 2, had a great sense of humor. 3, he had a kick-ass car or Jeep and it was monstrous for me to get in. he probably knew way more about me than any other friends since we never really sat down and talked about ourselves.

It wasn't something that we did.

"Few years back, we lived in Forks, Washington. The…need for different scenery was pretty strong; the whole place had become bleak and dull after a while. I was ecstatic that we had moved from all that unnecessary crap back in Forks." He unknowingly vented.

"Feel better, now?" I asked curiously and humorously at his calm demeanor slapped back on his face.

"You're my new therapist." He nodded seriously as if he were setting it in stone.

"Okay then, how are you doing today Emmett? Not depressed, are you? Suicidal thoughts, maybe even would like to share with me some of your deepest darkest fantasies? Or secrets?" I asked innocently teasing but a blind man could tell the innuendoes in there but obviously since the big oaf caught on.

He chuckled. "You're one crazy girl, probably the craziest I ever met, even worse than Alice." He shook his head as if that couldn't have been possible while parking his car into the visiting zone. Was it me, or did he tense up when I mentioned the word; 'secrets' that he could tell me about…wonder what it was but I'm not that desperate…yet.

"I try." I shrugged before deciding to blow the whole thing off.

Exiting out of the car had come introducing the mutant butterflies attacking my stomach.

I don't want to go to college anymore.

The building terrified me, made the nerves crawl all over my body, reminding me that students and professors were waiting on the new girl, me, the one that came all the way from the sunny place of Dallas Texas, to this cold and utterly boring place of a town.

They don't bite, Jolene.

Man it up.

I'm not a man, dammit.

Oh god, here goes nothing.

…

Laughter filled the large oversized classroom. Professor Layton who was effectively put me at ease when I learned that his teaching techniques required a lot of hands on things instead of just lecture after lecture which we all knew was going to happen sooner rather than later.

He teaches Architectural History.

Right now, the conversations were mellow and reminiscing of high school life.

"I'm serious. Mrs. Namura didn't think that I would graduate with my 'dirty' talking in class. All I was doing was explaining to Lola, the head cheerleader that her boyfriend kept hitting on Sarah, which blew out of proportion and cussing each other out. Of course, I got the suspension where Lola had detentions. Although I did call her some…inappropriate things but she deserved it."

"Mrs. Namura always overreacted, I know." Professor Layton nodded knowingly, I was about to reply with a smart-ass comment until I rewind back, and did he practically just say that he knew her?

"You knew her?" I asked incredulously.

This handsome middle aged man actually had anything to do with that crazy old bat with a strict and conservative appearance. Her ruler was her best friend, when in high school, one of my friends, Jayden kept pushing her about how the ruler was the only action she got, and it was willing.

Oh the laughter still rung in my ears even after the next three days.

"We dated back a few years ago." He informed me, grudgingly and I didn't blame him, but he dated her? Ew.

"Seriously?" His eyes searched my face, as if it were a trick question and all he could see was shock and disgust.

"Yeah, unfortunately." The blue eyes seemed to sadden for a moment, regret hinted through.

"But why?"

"I still ask myself that till this day."

"Please tell me you're not her mysterious 'secret' husband and throw me to her for dinner…" I pleaded hoping to god that he wouldn't be the…_Mr_. Namura or I'll shoot myself.

"I'm engaged to a nice woman and not Mrs. Namura. I would probably die before that happens."

"Good." I nodded once indignantly before looking at the clock and he followed before exasperatedly sighing letting me know that his fiancée had a romantic dinner planned and I rather not discuss the rest of that, since we pretty much knew where this was going.

"I can tell that I'm going to enjoy having you in my class as a student."

"Thank you Professor, I'll see you later." I waved enthusiastically before leaving the room and linking arms with my escort. That sounded cheap. I'm worth way more than ten cents or hundred dollars. I come at a billion dollars if I were to do it with a stranger, okay maybe more.

Emmett and I chattered lightly while exiting the room. Students were scattered amongst themselves no doubt, pointing, whispering stuff to their friends, about me being with one of the most gorgeous man on campus. Hearing them was no problem; they obviously didn't understand the concept of being discreet.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around before." a strong male voice asked.

I turned around to see a tanned face with sharp features; his golden blond hair spiked up slightly since it was so short, he was smiling at me in a friendly-smugly kind of way. He obviously saw something he liked, which his eyes traveled from my ass and made its way to my chest area. Of course he looked there, not that I really had anything too much to show off.

"No. I'm just visiting with Emmett. Oh, the name's Jolene." I smiled while holding my hand out for him to shake which he returned the favor but kissed the top of my hand. Okay, that was so freaking cliché and not at all was it normal, yeah definitely not normal.

"I'm Mark." He smirked, running a hand through his short blonde hair.

Then his attention turned to my company, who wrapped his big arms around my shoulder, protectively. Wow, he already has the older brother routine down. That would definitely come in handy but he knew what I was, all for women and didn't judge me. I think we were gonna get along just fine, as long as he didn't provoke me. I'm probably way too weak to hurt him but that doesn't mean I have to physically do it, mentally or verbally would do just perfect.

"Garrett." Emmett scowled at him. Enemies, that's just great. I hate meeting people that have a problem with my friends since they would make me choose between the two of them. To tell you the truth, I rather be friends with Emmett than him.

"Cullen." Mark snarled back, their glares intensified by tenfold.

The minutes on the clock seemed to tick but no one had moved, I don't think they were even breathing. The tension could be cut with a knife, amazingly I didn't blurt anything embarrassing to drain the silence but then it would become even more awkward. At this point, would have been a feat.

"Awkward." I mumbled under my breath.

Emmett's eyes snapped down to me, almost sheepishly, as if he heard what I had just said. I could have sworn that I said it low enough for only myself to hear. He must have amazing keen hearing since Mark (or 'Garrett') didn't hear me or show any signs of quitting his glaring session until he seemed to notice that Emmett had no longer paid attention to this childish game.

"Do you need any help finding your way around campus?"

"I was actually heading to see the headmaster to see what the dorms would look like, thanks though."

"Um…my girlfriend, Julie, she has a dorm. You could see it through hers, if you want that is." He offered genuinely.

Since when do men hit on girls while they had girlfriends, I never could wrap my head around that. Cheating did not get you anywhere except a bad reputation. When you finally want to settle down and commit, nobody would take you seriously.

"Sure that would be…great." I nodded, trailing off.

Emmett sent me a look of disbelief but he knew nothing would happen to me, while he was there anyway. His arm still draped over protectively, following this boy to his girlfriend's dorm room. Hope it wouldn't be too awkward for him to bring complete strangers to her front door step.

…

"Jolene...Emmett…this is my girlfriend, Julie. Jules, this is Jolene. She's coming during the fall." He stated with a smile and disregarded Emmett. Julie was beautiful with dark, dark skin, long wavy raven hair, high cheekbones, cute nose and plump lips.

She didn't look too happy to see me.

I stepped in. "Hi, it's finally nice to meet you. Mark kept talking about you, Skittles this and Skittles that. And the boy didn't even do you justice, you're bloody gorgeous." I lied through my teeth, since it should always make a girl feel better knowing that I had no interest in him as he did for me.

"Awe, really?" She asked, cooing.

They kissed, a little too long.

Mark pulled away before letting us enter the room, and two beds laid in the room, two nightstand, and two desks with lamps on them. A window in-between the two beds. Small bathroom and I did mean small. The showers and things like that were down the halls, everyone used them.

It was cute, but small of course. The whole living on campus would take a while to get used to.

Mark seemed to have a small…problem…downstairs, if you know what I mean. Julie was looking at him as if she was a predator stalking her prey, Mark. I looked over to Emmett, whose face scrunched up as if he tasted a lime or something and we quietly communicated with gestures to leave them alone.

"I think we'll come back another time to take you on the offer, Mark; about the dorm." I hurried out before cringing at the slam of the door. Why did I have to say that?

The walk down the halls was so eerily silent before Emmett decided to break it, eagerly. He apparently couldn't stop fidgeting with the quietness.

"How'd you know her nickname?"

"Female intuition and the four pack of skittles on the desk helped."

"You're pretty cool, kiddo." He chuckled, ruffling my hair before scooping me up onto his hard shoulder, isn't that comfortable. We started jogging out of the building and towards his car, which he skillfully managed to dig his keys out of his pocket with only one hand, keeping me in place.

"Hardy har har, you're sooo funny." I smacked his back as hard as I could before recoiling since he was made out of steel that really did hurt. He shifted me nicely off his shoulder, if nicely meant dropping me to my feet. Checking my hand to see if anything was broken, nothing except a small bruise was surely to form.

"I know." He spoke before returning to the driver's side.

"Cocky ass." I grumbled lowly while opening the passenger door.

"You know you love my ass." He called out teasingly, how did he hear me?

"Who wouldn't?" I winked. His laughter boomed, shaking the car.

All the while, putting the seatbelt over my lap safely and securely, knowing his devil speed would scare the crap out of me, yet again. I didn't think that I'm gonna make it back to the hospital without getting killed, a ticket, or an accident. Oh the worst scenarios started to play in my head, movie-wise.

"You're gonna fit in this place quite nicely." He smirked before pressing down on the gas pedal, speeding out but my mind had been focusing what he said to care about the speed limit.

That was the best comment I've heard since I've been here.

…

The elevator door opened, and the cool hospital air gushed at me suddenly, sending chills throughout my body, and goose pimples formed, underneath the layer of clothes, on my arms and shivered. Emmett didn't seem fazed by this breeze but I've come to terms with the fact that he was perfectly healthy although his skin felt like ice.

I know this may sound strange but I was surprised that every time he touched me, I wasn't blowing fog out of my mouth, and his skin and temperature would have indicated that he was dead. I mean, people who have no blood circulation would normally be this cold, but how could he be dead if he's standing right in front of me.

The only thing that was a myth about the undead, were vampires. They do not exist. I don't believe it nor do I care to find out. The thought of blood sucking vultures wasn't exactly what I wanted to mess around with, and yes, I still don't believe this guy could actually be one especially since he didn't lure me into an alley and kill me.

His father, Carlisle had the same exact genetic 'mutation' and yet he works in a hospital. I don't think that he would be able to stand the smell of blood. Okay, this was becoming too much for me to comprehend but whatever.

"Don't think too hard," Emmett teased showing off his dimples.

"Shut up." I pouted while walking pass the reception desk, not paying attention to the red haired lady behind it, which she got my attention, before I had the chance to make it to dad's office.

"How did your first time on campus go, dear?" Gloria asked maternally with a sincere face.

"It was amazing, better than I had originally imagined." I gushed out.

I felt a cold, now familiar hand on my shoulder and turned to see the owner and one friend, that I've managed make in less than twenty four hours where at home, it took me about four to a week to make a friend, although I'm pretty outspoken. That's also the biggest problem; I talk too much at times.

"Do you want to come and visit my family for dinner?" Emmett asked humorously.

I didn't understand what could be so funny, his words seemingly having double meanings to them.

What do I say? I mean I just met him and Carlisle not within the twenty-four hour time period and they already inviting me over for dinner? My mouth seemed to open on it's own accord, uttering the one word that would affect me in ways, probably in more ways than I could ever imagine.

Yes or no?

Gah, help me….


	4. Chapter 4

..............

Here I am; driving to the Cullens' house on these dangerous icy roads -for them- with barely any sun shining to guide me through except for my headlights. Obviously, I had said yes. I mean, who could really say no to Emmett? He pouted and worked it till I caved. In reality, I was going to say yes anyways.

The only noise that could be heard throughout the whole ride were the engine as I accelerated or screech of the tires when I slowed down. The iced blacktops caused the ride to be rickety, thanks to also dad's over-safety with snow tires latched on the axle of the car. Where it would have small spikes to get a good grip on to the road, so I won't be sliding and slipping all over the place.

The last thing he -or I, for that matter- needed was mom calling and nagging about the fact that her daughter (me) ended in the hospital when all this could have been avoided. Well, in my defense would be that I had never drove on roads like these. Texas, oh sunny Texas, never threw this at me but Alaska wouldn't be notorious if it weren't for the snow.

I pulled my car to a stop before the driveway and made sure that I had the right address. It was right. The house, excuse me, mansion would be the correct term dazzled me. I made sure that _my_ parking was far enough away from _their _expensive cars.

Getting out and making sure that I had got everything that I needed. Quietly and quickly, I jogged to the front door and stopped blowing into my hands, that were starting to ice even though I was out in the cold for a few moments, from the heated car.

The door opened to reveal a woman, with features that matched Emmett, is he sure that they weren't related? Whatever, who am I to question them? Her face, motherly and gentle to the point you could feel the compassion reeking from her. It was nice, I had to admit.

"Hello, Jolene. I'm Esme Cullen, please come on in." She gestured towards the warm, warmer than outside that is for sure. The inside equally and outdone the whole outside, truly it definitely be a house that I would be willing to pay big bucks for, not that I had it anyways.

"Hi. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm absolutely amazed with your home, it's captivating for sure." I let out breathlessly with small flustered cheeks because I must have looked like an idiot staring agape at the house.

"Thank you. I heard from Emmett that you're going to college to be an architectural designer. If you need any advice please, don't hesitate to ask, I would love to give you some pointers."

"Of course, I would definitely remember that."

"Jolene!" A booming voice came right behind me, before I could work my karate move; I'm on a bony and uncomfortable shoulder of Emmett. Two times in one day, it's completely unacceptable. How I didn't manage to hear him coming down the stairs, was beyond me.

"Put me down, you big oaf!" I yelled at him.

This time settled on elbowing him and not using my hands (which were a bit bruised) but it still hurt and he didn't budge at all. That = unnatural because many guys that I knew would fall or throw me off when I used my 'defensive' technique -the guys back home would call it that since they would submit easily if anyone were to kidnap me.

It was embarrassing as he moved to stand in front of the family, I assumed. My jean cladded butt faced them and my face dug into his back in defeat, I'm sure that my face was red from embarrassment, anger, and the blood rushing to my head, lethal combination for me.

"That wasn't too nice," he pouted, boohoo.

Cry me a frickin' river.

His strong arms slid me to the floor and made me staying there to face him. I huffed at him which his smirk widened, - oh how I would love to smack that off - and heard laughter. Oh great, my first time meeting the family, and they're already laughing at me. Goodie.

Emmett grinned. "Plus, I want to introduce you to my family, well the rest of them anyways." With that, he turned me around to come face to face with a family of....angels?

Wow. That's _all_ I could come up with.

These people were even more beautiful than I had originally thought. Of course, Emmett's...beautiful but that's just plain weird calling a man that. The women would put any model or the rest of the female species to shame, including me. Suddenly, I didn't feel that I dressed appropriately but I couldn't do anything about it now.

Unconsciously I wrapped my arms around my middle even though the snow coat had blocked anything from showing. The white cami had clung to my body while the light blue long sleeved sweater provided a small amount of heat, and stonewashed jeans fit perfectly to my long legs. The shoes were ballet flats inside the snowshoes -I had learned quickly that snow melted through shoes which seeped into my socks, never a good combinations. Could catch pneumonia, ya know?

If any of my friends, saw this of me being self conscious. They would be like, what happened to the outgoing, talkative, and opinionated Jolene? These people left me speechless - literally- and intimidated although, I didn't want to show it but more than likely it was etched on my face.

"That's Edward and his...girlfriend, Bella and her sister, Renesmee." he pointed, well gestured to the three figures, Edward had copper bronze hair and a crooked smile plastered on his face although his eyes seemed to narrow on me.

Okay...moving on.

Bella seemed a bit awkward although her beauty radiated far more from her actions. The younger girl, at least 17, had to be Edward's sister rather than Bella's but it tied since she had features of both of them but not as pale. That seemed to have got Edward's attention, and his eyes widened just a smidge but I paid too much attention for his reaction.

"Rosalie, my girlfriend."

The smirk in his voice was evident. All eyes shot to us curiously. To say that she was a goddess, really didn't do her justice. Her long honey-blonde hair flitted to her waist, she stood at my height but with those killer heels, she was taller than me. The body of a model, she surpassed that description. The scowl on her face however didn't take the beauty away.

Wow, I just met her and she already hates me.

Jolene, you sure know how to pick your enemies.

Beautiful and lethal, yep, I sure do.

"I can see what you mean." I grinned a bit, remembering the things that he told me of his girl, Rosalie but it wasn't that hard to believe, I mean a guy like him most definitely would have a woman like this goddess but something about her didn't attract me.

Weird, normally I'm attracted to any girl that were gorgeous and beautiful and she was definitely_ it _but probably because her boyfriend and my new friend could probably kill me for thinking that way and she seemed high maintenance, oh well.

Everyone has their own taste and type.

"I know, right?" He broke me out of my thinking stupor with a wink down at me.

"Would you care to share with the rest of us?" Rosalie asked, folding her thin arms over her perfect chest, okay this was ridiculous. How did these people look like angels? I mean, seriously? I've seen about a billion people around the world and none, and I mean none of them looked like this family.

That reminds me...I actually did meet a family full of beautiful angels back in Italy, freakiest eyes that I've ever seen. The picture of them, complete burgundy that didn't lure us in. in-fact, we literally walked away and made sure never to go by that place again, if I only could remember exactly where.

A snarl from the direction ahead had ripped me back in reality; I noticed that Edward held Bella tightly almost possessively. What did I miss? No one apparently said anything; small murmurs could be heard I probably would have missed them if it weren't so quiet, were they...talking to each other? No, that's impossible. Their lips aren't moving but mine were.

"I'm sure he will, later tonight."

_When he wants to lay you,_ I thought as if it were obvious.

A small musically chuckle had emitted from someone but what the hell? It was like they could hear my thoughts and seemed to react to everything that I started thinking, okay. I'm officially declaring myself insane because no one can read minds, right?

Focus, Jolene. This is getting old now, pay attention to what these people are saying.

"I knew that I loved you for some reason, kiddo." Emmett boomed which he nudged his hard cold finger into my side and with that small gesture, I stumbled over a foot away from him. He's strong; I don't think that anyone in the state of Texas could do that.

If I were paying more attention to my surrounding, then I would have noticed the glares.

"Hey mister, do we have to reenact everything from earlier?" I scolded him playfully as if he were not a tall guy who could squash me, instead as if I were scolding a small kid who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar before dinner.

He chuckled at my attempt. "Anyways, this is Jasper, Rosalie's brother and his girlfriend, Corrie."

I don't think surprises ever stopped here.

I mean, Jasper had honey blonde hair, and definitely related to Rosalie, who didn't seem to be thrilled at Corrie's presence. Honestly, she and I seemed like misfits here, not that she wasn't gorgeous., but in her own way, really. With her long luscious black hair and tanned skin, and could be related to the man standing on the opposite side of her.

"Alice, and Jacob, he's a family friend and Renesmee's boyfriend."

My eyes immediately – and appreciatively – trained to the pixie, short spiky black hair, her height was dramatic compared to mine. Her small lithe and dancer body looked graceful just standing there. The guy, who could be compared to Corrie, stood taller than Emmett, which I had to literally crane my neck up to see his face. That's one tall dude. His skin tanned darker than mine in the Texas summer. Black cropped hair and noticed a tribal tattoo on his shoulder. No one could or would want to miss his muscular physique.

"You met Esme and Carlisle, they're the adoptive parents." He nudged me to the direction of the woman who answered the door and my dad's fellow doctor, they waved with gentle smiles. Far wiser beyond their physical ages, but they all did.

Their eyes displayed this -like an open book.

Strange...okay, it was certainly not normal.

"Hi, I'm Jolene. It's nice to meet y'all." I smiled brightly, hoping that would ease their tenseness from the awkwardness that I had ensued. They seemed to relax, knowing that I was no longer rigid and uncomfortable, considerate family. Unlike some people I know.

"Where are you from?" Corrie asked intriguingly as her grip around Jasper's arm tightened.

"Dallas, Texas. Born and raised, why?" I asked as her eyes lit up, as if I told her she won the lottery. She didn't have time to answer when another musical inclined voice spoke, my eyes reacting involuntarily. I hated that, no control. I'm more dominant than submissive.

"I've been waiting for you to come!" Alice, the small pixie, squealed in delight and bounded over to my spot before hugging me.

The small pixie had a strong grip but it irked me that she wouldn't let go, not that I would have minded any other time - she's absolutely gorgeous- but seemed to have...smelled me. That creeped me out, quite a bit but I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything.

"Err...yeah?" I asked, eying her head before glancing around for anyone to help me.

The whole family seemed to snap back in reality and Edward along with his brothers stepped forward to unlatch her from me. Why did they all need to do this? I mean her small body could be handled by one of them, right? Obviously they-

Shit, her grip on my waist tightened considerably, causing it get harder to breath. Her strength could snap my body in half or it felt like it, if she didn't stop hugging me. Edward's golden eyes blazed as he wrenched Alice away from me, in an almost vicious manner. Bella and Corrie were smiling but in their eyes were concern and sorrow.

Okay, what the hell?

Something is fishy around here but I wasn't about to push it out of anyone. That would be just plain rude and unladylike, oh my god. I'm turning into my mother, my worst nightmare. This can't be happening; I vowed that I would never do this.

Jolene, you're better than that piece of biblical crap.

Yeah, I am better than that.

I kept rewinding, their eyes are gold, right?

Why were hers' suddenly black?

Didn't I read that somewhere?

This was becoming all to eerily familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

...

The house filled with chatter at times or the only sound could be heard were forks and knives scraping the plates, but I noticed an odd observation of the Cullen family not really eating but moving their food around their plates or grimacing slightly at each bite. The parents seemed more suppressing but Corrie, Nessie, Jake and I were eating as if there were no tomorrow.

Quickly I had become adjusted to the boy across from me and his unusual – unhealthy – appetite stacked up on his plate, admittedly it would have made me puke to attempt to eat all of it. Alice had not come back since Edward led her out the house after the whole almost breaking my back fiasco. Jake became just as protective over me like Emmett.

Oh dear, the last thing I needed were two giants to be my brothers but to tell the truth, it was always what I wanted but never got. Jasper had informed me that he, too, born and raised in Texas until he moved to Alaska with the family. No wonder why Corrie had been excited to know that I had come from the same state as her boyfriend.

Blackened chicken Alfredo, my favorite meal no matter what time or the day, whether it was in the summer or all seasons. Emmett spill the beans to Esme after he left the hospital, I didn't think he'd actually remember that but he proved that he listened to every word that I had said.

He even asked me to quiz him, and I did. It was scary to know that _he _knew so much about me.

"Will you adopt me?" I asked the head of the table where Esme sat. "I mean, this is amazing, especially compared to maw maw's cooking." I praised the lord that she didn't cook like my Maw Maw used to, with stew that could make you happy to eat your own arm.

"Yes, I'd love to adopt you." Esme grinned ecstatically with motherly sentiment.

"We could be brothers and sisters then, I could definitely use another sister that actually plays sports instead of labeling shopping as a sport." Emmett said glancing at his girlfriend and Nessie – they sat across from him – purposefully but I could tell that if Alice were here, he would have looked at her too. I'm pretty surprised that Bella or Corrie were not fashionably high with shopping, in fact they looked annoyed with it.

Bella mentioned 'quietly' to me that Alice had an addiction with it and would always get Bella to play Barbie but Nessie now took that rightful place for her sister. Edward retorted that he loved the way she looked during an outing which he showed a picture of her in a blue dress but wore a black cast on her leg, he quickly blurted out that she used to be clumsy before I even asked.

Talk about creepy.

"You know what?" I asked innocently, catching Emmett's undivided attention, he rose an – perfectly arched manly – eyebrow. "I changed my mind." I grinned widely which earned a few musical laughter and chuckles, but a booming laughter that matched Emmett's usual house shaking voice, and it came from the tanned giant.

"That's incredibly rude, Jo. I know that you wish to be related to all this."

"Oh so terribly," I remarked sarcastically as possible, trying to hide my smile.

You know, when I think about it, I wouldn't have mind, to be related to him. He looked like an angel but me, I couldn't look like that even if I tried so I work with what I already have. Corrie actually took the time and started to point out that we had some similarities as in hair color, dimples, tall, muscular but that was about it. Oh, and apparently the some-what perverted personality.

"How do you put up with this?"

"I've learned to tolerate him." Rosalie answered shortly but the corner of her lip tugged upward as if it were turning out to be a smirk. It probably would have been payback to him for talking about her without her consent and the fact that he wouldn't tell her what he said, the whole part about his girlfriend being hot and whatnot.

He frowned, even that looked angelic on him.

"Why are you women so vicious?"

His voice saddened as well, but I caught on the tint of amusement that lingered. Rosalie rolled her eyes before resuming back to the food pushing around the plate. I wasn't vicious, but bug me enough and I could make the evilest person look like Mary fucking Poppins.

"Brothers and sisters are supposed to tease each other all the time, duh." I replied coolly as of it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I'm your girlfriend and I can be." That was Rose's short reply and a nice one too.

I would have tried to say or comment on it but I was too late before Emmett's steel cold arms wrapped around me, my waist preferably, and hugged me. What's with people doing that? I guess that they were trying to kill me secretly were part of their agenda.

"Emmett," I spoke calmly as possible. "You're choking me – I can't breathe!" I finally let out before he could squeeze all the air outta me. Plus I didn't want him to cause the same fiasco as Alice did before according to the looks that he had gotten were the same. He must have liked that comment about us being sibling, weirdo.

Crazy kid.

"Sorry, forgot you were more fragile than I." He chuckled at this, like it was a joke. If it was, I sure didn't get it, but everyone else did. They didn't laugh or smile but stern yet unmoving expressions came over their faces like tidal waves and it creeped me out.

"I'm not fragile!" I retorted angrily, turning to the side to get a better view of him.

_Fragile_ and I; do not mix!

No one ever called me that and he was going to learn that and quickly because that word never appeared in my general vocabulary since I was about the strongest person to the mental level but physically as well. The coach once called me fragile and weak and I threw a basketball at his nose. Thankfully I didn't get kicked off the team but got suspended for three days.

"Sure, you're not." He said, now I would have left it alone, it were sincere but his sarcasm didn't drop.

"I'm not, you big doof!" I grimaced slightly before smacking him upside the head, mental note to you; never hit his head. Even that felt like steel but not as bad as his body, my hand throbbed painfully in reminder of what happened any time my hand cam in contact of his body, whether hitting or slapping.

Corrie gave me thumbs up, she liked the small and unheard of nickname. Doof, hmm. I don't know if it was really a real word but it was all I could come up with at the moment. The rest of the family just sat there being amused while Emmett grumbled something lowly under his breath.

I analyzed both giants before a question popped in my head. "Plus, you are way too strong, well stronger than me – that's for sure – and are you absolutely positively sure that you're not taking steroids? And that goes for you too, Jacob, because I've never seen anyone as muscular as you guys."

"Family genes, I guess, Jo. My family back home is the same way, so it runs in the family." Jake answered almost nonchalant-like. I noticed that he had a bit of homesickness on his face but smiled at his girlfriend as if to remind himself that he came and would stay for her. You could see the love radiating in their eyes and it made me a bit uneasy.

Edward apparently felt that from me and cleared his throat, rather loudly and the two pulled apart and the russet skin went a shade darker upon his cheeks where Nessie's blush was full noticeable but probably not as much as mine would have shown up.

I turned to Emmett. "Okay then, what's your excuse?" I asked with a raised eyebrow wondering if he was going to tell me the whole thing or just part of it. Jake's answer had way more than he was letting on, but being me; I was probably being too observant and over-analyzing but with this family, I couldn't help it.

The one thing that I wasn't observing too much were the quiet low voices rushing back in forth about my thoughts. About how I knew that something wasn't right here or how I could pick up on things that were far too inhuman and one major part was that I had caught words they were saying earlier when I had been introduced to them in the living room.

"What he said." Emmett declared.

"Right..." I trailed off, unconvincingly.

Esme broke the awkward silence. "You've been here for only two hours and managed to fit quite nicely with the family." She spoke in approval of some sort but I didn't dare question her. Although I was curious as to why but kept my large, ruthless mouth shut.

"What can I say? It's a gift." I winked before taking a sip of my diet coke.

"The modesty shows it clearly." Edward crookedly smiled with a raise of his glass, and a slight nod of his head. I shrugged innocently before resuming to supping my drink but couldn't hide the smile forming on my face.

….

"I'm sorry but we have to cut dinner short," Carlisle spoke softly almost regretfully. "But I do hope that you'll visit us some more for lunch or dinner. Esme loves cooking for anyone who comes over." he smiled at his wife, who beamed at me.

I nodded. "Most definitely, I'll call and we can make arrangements then." How could I say no? I mean the lady would make me a meal willingly and I wasn't really about to deny free food. She looked happy to cook, so I would let her.

Alice had come walking in, slightly bouncing in her steps. I didn't bother t pay attention to her since she hadn't made conversation but waited till dinner to come back, so why should I be nice and act like nothing happened? I was a stubborn bitch anyways.

"I'm going to miss you, kiddo."

"Emmett..." I started off. "I'm only ten minutes away and two minutes for you to drive there, okay? Yes, I admit that I'll miss you too"

"It was nice meeting you, Jo." Corrie smiled before hugging me, gently thankfully.

"You too, Corrie." I smiled widely. "All of you, really, thanks for having me over, I probably would have been stuck with heating up microwavable pizza instead of delicious home-cooked meal." I couldn't help but laugh softly at Esme's face, seemingly proud of herself.

"I'll walk you out, if you don't mind." Emmett said before putting an arm around my shoulder but it was more a demand and statement rather than a question, so I nodded.

"Thanks," I said to him before turning to everyone. "Bye! See y'all later."

I received a chorus of byes or see you laters'. It was comforting to say the least.

"So... what did you think of them?" Emmett asked as we walked out the house and jogged to the car, he looked a bit worried about what I would say but he shouldn't care about what _I _said, it was _his_ family, not mine.

"Perfect, it's definitely different than back at home." I stated almost dreamily, way different.

"Sorry about Alice, she's a little eccentric." he snapped me out of my dreamy state, talk about a damper for the moment. I had nothing against her but her attitude wasn't something I tolerated especially when you just meet me, first impressions are lasting impressions and hers was less than pleasant after the hug.

"It's alright, just a little unexpected but it was nice to have a hug from a total stranger." I grumbled sarcastically at the last part.

"I would lock your windows at night, if I were you." Emmett spoke worryingly at remembering something. Laughter could be heard from the house but I didn't realize why. I could see that they had many double meanings in their words but never would have the courage to question them.

"Why?"

"Precautions."

"Are you going to try to break in and have your way with me?" I asked feigning horror and accusatory.

"Never know." He grinned cheekily before helping me into the car. That wouldn't be good but his playfully demeanor never faltered, so of course I didn't take it seriously.

….

"Oh my god!" I yelled sitting up in bed with beads of sweat trickling down my face. My breathing became ragged and heavy, coming out in gasps or short breaths. Nightmares suck, but this one oh god, I hope that it will never come back again.

I shivered at the feeling of rushed chilly air and saw that the window was open, what the hell? I swore that I had it closed but Emmett's words haunted me, crap. I closed it tightly before locking it. There was no way that I would go back to sleep now.

The clock shined 5:03, great.

I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off my face and chest before grabbing the sweatshirt on the end of the bed, pulling it on to shield me from the cool air in the rooms and house. The snow had managed to keep it at a cool temperature even with the fire going.

I noticed a figure sitting at the dinner table with its head on the table and hands around an empty coffee mug, did they fall asleep here last night? I walked closer holding the towel tightly in my hands, after that dream, I was a bit paranoid.

Dark hair came into view. "Dad? What are you doing down here?" I asked questionably as he sat up with a groan and sniffles came out, now I was surpassing concern for him. "Daddy, are you okay?" I asked again gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We got into a fight, Henry hasn't come home." he explained sadly and almost heartbroken.

"Would you like me to find him?" I asked, concerning but held an angry tear in my heart for Henry.

"No, he'll call when he's ready." I nodded at his words before sitting down next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly. I knew they were perfect for each other and still are but this was not acceptable while I'm here, no way, no how.

"Jo?" He whispered softly. Oh I was about to kill Henry for a moment.

"Hmm?" I hummed out, watching his bloodshot eyes.

"Could you go to the store for me? We're running out of food here, I wrote a grocery list, over on the fridge. Ms. Faulkner wants to meet you too. Her son, Raymond, works there as well, maybe you could see if she's hiring or something." dad said while grabbing the coffee pot to pour himself another cup.

"Sure, let me shower, get dress and I'll head over there when I'm done." I nodded before taking a sip out of his refreshed coffee and bounding up the stairs to get ready for a fun filled day.


	6. Chapter 6

…

The thirty minute drive to the local store wasn't pleasant since my iPod had no longer occupied the purse, that laid almost upside down – I had a little accident, freaking out was more like it – and items strewed all over the passenger seat and floor. Nor did the small music device occupy in any other places I've looked whenever stopped at a red light.

Thankfully, Barrow was a small town and many local people decided not to risk and drive on the icy black tops of the roads unless it's absolute necessary to do so. I'm sure if it were any place else, I would have had some lovely hand gestures pointing at me, or unnecessary cursing from people who want to kill themselves early by loosing control on the ice.

Huge black sunglasses adorned my face as the sun beamed down rather brightly but the solid snow didn't falter nor did the ice, basically freezing still even with the warm weather. The car windows were down for a nice effect of the gentle cool breeze to drift in and out of the open window areas.

Instead of ripping the car inside out for the small device, the radio had to do for now.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

I sang softly to the words of Adam Young or better known, Owl City.

Amazing song, really.

Though keeping my eyes on the road and alert for any oncoming cars that could be in danger or put me in danger of car accidents, fatal ones included. When I first started learning to drive, I had been paranoid at the incessant thoughts of getting killed by fault or out of the blue.

Note: a lot of people can drive like assholes. The one person that I would personally never step within two feet of their car, would be Ashley. Oh dear god, that girl is going to get killed one day, her tailgating, illegal turns and fast speeds would definitely be the cause.

**Mark. My. Words.**

The phone started to ring, speak of the devil and she shall appear – in this case, call.

I groaned knowing that she would either bitch and moan about her on and off boyfriend, or about our other friends back in Texas, or she wanted to give me good information that I've asked for. _That_ alone had me answering the phone right before she hung up, she normally did that after the third or if persistent, the forth ring.

"Yellow." I answered with a wide grin on my face.

"Blue." She replied brightly, a giggle escaped from her.

"Funny, no. Really, what do you need?" I asked wondering if she would beat around the bush or just tell me straight out, amuses me every time but right now, I wanted her to speak directly and rather forwardly about her findings.

"Nothing, can't I just call my bestest friend in the whole wide world for a small chat?" Ashley questioned, sounding hurt but because I had been knowing her for a long time, she was trying to pull a fast one on me.

"Hmm...No." I replied bluntly with a roll of my eyes before turning into the small parking lot of Faulkner's Food. Dad didn't tell me that the lady owned this place or better yet, he didn't even explain any further about this woman's sudden interest in me, hell I haven't even met her! You're battling with yourself again, I reminded myself.

I grunted – unattractively – before exiting the car but secured the thick jacket around my casual cladded body and all the junk thrown in my purse, I didn't want to sit their and organize all that crap, would take me forever, I'm not kidding. Biting my lip hoping, that the snow wouldn't seep through the boots and freeze them off before entering the store.

Only five other cars were in the parking lot, that's great since shopping could be more fun without having to rush through the place, so all the items would be there left to use. I've always hated when items sold out whenever parties were welcomed around back home, just not fair.

"Oh I feel the love, thank you. I'll just confide in Jesse because_ you_ don't want to hear this juicy gossip that I've claimed about those Cullens–" She teased, knowing that I would kill her before a word comes out of her mouth to anyone else but that didn't stop me from making a fool outta myself.

Entering the store, I instantly warmed up; they must have put the heat on high but definitely cozy and small. Jeez, they only had six aisles, back home the store was so big that it become difficult to find all the items on the list, here wouldn't be a problem.

"No!" I yelled but caught incredulous and suspicious stares.

Mentally, I smacked myself for being so stupid and loud! I cleared my throat while walking away from the other shoppers before they could get anymore curious about the new local girl and spoke as sweetly as possible. "I mean, would you please tell me what you've come across?"

She giggled a bit, that's not good.

"Nope."

My jaw dropped in shock, how could she do that to me?

"What?" Thankfully I wasn't holding a tomato in my hand but the red tomato sauce.

"You were being mean to me. So, no." She answered simply but that smirk could be hear on her face.

"Whatever." I scoffed but ending our call.

If that's how she wanted to play, I could do the same.

One, two, three.

The cell rang loudly –the she-devil– again, and I smiled widely, damn I'm good.

"Why'd you do that?" She screeched into the phone and the sensitive ear, that girl has some lungs, who else could stay on kissing their significant other for almost an hour without pulling away. I certainly can't do that, well maybe that's because I've never tried.

Should put on that on the list of what I would want to do before I die.

"What ever do you mean?" I asked teasingly but before she could answer, a hard brick body collided into my own. Shit, that hurt but the person wasn't quick enough to stop themselves or catch us, because our bodies came in contact with the floor.

"Whoa!" A spectator shouted, sounded like a little kid, as if he had seen two flaming cars crash right into each other. Oh the images flooded through my mind, it hurts to think any longer, I felt warm hands touching my arm as my eyes shut close, the light became too bright.

"Shit, I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you there." a female –the bulldozer– voice came flooding my ears, I looked up to see a girl, well a woman kneeling in front of me, her expression went from concerned to frozen.

"That's alright, my head broke the fall, so all good." I said smile timidly all the while rubbing the sore spot and winced at the sharp knife of pain racked through my skull. That's never good but it'll go away, I hope. Already not even a week and I could end up in the hospital with a concussion.

Awkwardness ensued as she stared at me, creeping me out for sure. I didn't meet her eyes since the intensity radiated thoroughly, so I decided to clear my throat where she jumped back into reality, and helped me up and started asking question after question even though I've reassured her that I'm going to be fine and will continue to live, she wasn't satisfied with that answer.

What is up with her?

She shouldn't have been this concern but it felt rather nice.

Oh what am I saying?

Shut up, my head hurts.

I groaned before shutting my eyes, the back of my skull started to pound pretty hard, after that I have no memory, all the things that I deciphered were warm arms encircled the back of my knees and around my back, and off we went.

Everything faded slowly until halted with nothing but black.

sorry about the shortness but next one, will be longer. Really, this had happened with my best friend, god I felt so bad about what happened but damn funny until she had to be brought to the emergency room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the long wait. I've been focused on other stories. If you want me to read and review your stories, let me know. So far, I've been liking alot of Twilight stories.  
Especially the following;  
Love Conquers All, Right? - CillaMarie96.  
Home - WildHope83.  
Soul Singer - Summer's Sunlight.  
Apologize and See - KenzieKAT.  
Lone Wolf - Princess Alexandria.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep.

Shut up, Jesus! The noise kept blaring and my head pounded erratically, painful to say the least. I struggled to open my eyes but the attempts proved to be futile, since I probably have been trying for the past thirty to forty minutes. Voices chattered worriedly amongst themselves, I could barely make out what was being said, except for the occasional word. Other than that, none of it made since to me or seemed to be slurred in a weird way.

"She…me…fault…leech…coffee."

What the hell?

That made absolutely no sense to me but that made me struggle harder, to push myself to wake up from this sleep, where my dreams had been filled with crazy ass things; werewolves, vampires, and something called 'Pardus'. It made very little sense at the word but it was in Latin, that's all I knew for sure.

I could check it out later but for now, I really needed to wake up and show everyone that I'm perfectly fine although I'm pretty sure by judging from their constant persistent updates on my status showed that they cared a little too much. It felt nice…yet awkward.

"Jolene should be returning to us very soon, but after that I would recommend tons of bed rest, and these prescriptions, in case of any headaches but if she does happen to feel woozy or the headaches turn into migraines, please bring her immediately back to the hospital, I'll be sure to have her dad be notified as soon as possible. Does anyone have any questions?" Obviously this came from the doctor but I was rather pleasantly surprised that it wasn't my dad, but a colleague.

"Jo! You're awake, thank god! Oh man, Alice would have probably killed me or something." A familiar voice filtered through my ears, Corrie but I didn't understand her words and didn't even bother trying because my head started to pound a bit. I pointed to my throat but she was too busy ranting and hugging me to notice this.

"Oh, here you go."

I looked over to where the voice came from and it the girl-woman, the bulldozer, sitting in a uncomfortable looking chair at the side of my bed, said handing me a cup of water filled with small crushed cubes but they were shaped in a cube formation. I sipped on the straw and felt relieved to finally cool down my throat; it hurt from not using it for a certain period of time. I had the seconds to assess over her figure and facial features that were rather prominent and deep tan, major contrast between the Cullens' skins, almost albino white but perfect complexion.

"Thanks." I smiled at her. "Person, I don't know." Her smile faltered a bit but brightened up quicker than expected, as if the smile didn't even falter in the first place.

"Sorry, I'm Hannah, I accidentally ran into you which landed you...here, I really didn't mean for you to hit your head or get hurt at all for that matter but the boys kept following me and–" Her voice trembled as did her body, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, chill out." I chided her and she, startlingly, calmed down. "It was my fault too, well for the fact that I didn't hear any warnings neither did I watch for where I was going."

"Jo, the Cullens —Emmett, rather should I say— wanted me to let you know that they went on a hiking trip and wouldn't be back for a while, a few weeks at the most, so it'll be just you and I hanging out, if you don't mind that is."

Okay…why she told me this; I don't know. The snarling snipped through the room noticeably from the four tanned giants, including Hannah, who looked repulsed at something. I frowned, wondering if I smelled bad or something had been said that they didn't agree with. Her eyes caught mine and it seemed that she knew what I was thinking and smiled widely, showing her white teeth which contrasted greatly with her tanned skin.

They all looked like Jacob, I noticed.

"I would love to hang out; oh you can show me all the hotspots or local clubs! Dude that would be totally awesome, damn whatever they gave me, I need for the rest of my life if I could be this energetic, okay I am good now." I rambled feeling all the sudden giddy at the thought of being out of this boring hospital and hanging out with a friend.

"Wow, Jo, wow." She mumbled looking amused at this.

"You love me anyways." I retorted childishly with a display of sticking my tongue out at her.

She nodded reluctantly, which I hit her arm. "I know someone else that loves you, well two of them anyways." I shook my head at this answer but didn't miss the glare at Hannah, whose glare out rivaled Corrie's by a hundred times over, wouldn't want to piss her off.

"When can I go home?"

The silence _had_ to be broken, or I would have gone absolutely nuts-o.

"This is your room?" Corrie shouted as we entered my room. "Holy shit, I'm totally moving in with you." She gawked at the whole place before running over the whole first floor, like a child that had been put in a candy store without any supervision.

"Okay." I shrugged blandly, not minding at the thought of a roommate.

Her body stopped at mid-step. "Really? Are you serious, I could move in with you?" She looked hopeful and I nodded. "Definitely, it would be great to have a roommate for the time being, since college is going to be coming pretty soon and I promised that I would stay in the dorms for the first year, well mom made me a deal to stay there for freshman year and then I would come back for the rest of my college years."

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the room although we were in the tower.

Our face snapped to each other, a sly smile and innocent expressions took over our faces.

"Loser has to buy the Chinese takeout for tomorrow." I said before taking off for the stairs and wanted to reach the door; leaving Corrie standing there looking dazed but soon recovered. Childish, I know but everyday should be lived to its fullest and that's what I'm doing!

"Hey, no fair, you cheated!" She yelled as her footsteps padded lightly after me.

"No one said anything about rules." I yelled back while laughing like a maniac but still managed to not fall and roll down the stairs for another trip to the hospital. The door became in my lie sight and Corrie was hot on my heels, crap, I'm not buying takeout. I'm too determined to lose.

"Hello!" I wrenched the door open, and saw two people on the door step. Corrie ran right into my back with a small 'oof'. "Can I help you?" This time it was much softer and nicer than before. No doubt that blush lingered on my cheeks at the sudden outburst to the unsuspecting visitors.

"Yes, I'm Irma Faulkner, I own Faulkner's Food. This is my son, Raymond, he called the ambulance when you hit your head, and how are you feeling? I baked you a chocolate fudge cake, it was a get well soon food, if you want to call it that." She held out a big plate with a see through saran wrap over it, damn did it look mouthwatering.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, and trust me, I won't press charges or something stupid like that but I'll take the cake anyways, for collateral damage." I winked at her relieved face, before taking the cake out of her hands and it smelt amazing, definitely going to have a piece of it tonight.

We stood in the kitchen and immediately a quarter of the cake was gone. All of us had a piece and I praised Irma for her heaven sent cake, which I just couldn't enough of. Honestly, it probably bested out any cake that I've ever tasted. Reminds me, I need to ask for the recipe and tips on how to make such a cake.

Peanut butter and jelly time, peanut butter and j-

My eyes and head darted over to Corrie's vibrating pocket. "I have to take this, sorry." She flushed at the song and attention she received before heading out the room but not too far. I'm pretty sure who it was but of course she would miss her boyfriend, Jasper.

"What are you, girls, doing tonight?" Ray asked, and I bit my lip. What was I doing tonight? I probably will be doing nothing, because of my head. "My friends and I are hanging out, bowling at the Lincoln Memorial place, yes I know why call it that, and I don't really know the answer to that but if you guys want to come you're more than welcome to."

"We'll call or text you and let you know the plan."

"Let me know as soon as possible and we can buy a wristband for everyone."

_Wristbands, _I asked mentally.I didn't even realized that I spoke out loud which Raymond explained that they have games and other things to do, plus there were different color ones, which ever color you get is how much you paid for a certain length of time.

Sounds pretty snazzy.

We smiled as Irma talked of her family and Raymond, who blushed at every compliment and praise, she gave him and he deserved it after taking load of weight off of her shoulders. The duo noticed the time and bid their farewells but reminded that I should stay in contact with them, Irma even offered to interview me for a job, I immediately accepted the offer but she told me to take it easy, and do it next week or so.

"Bye, Mrs. Faulkner! Raymond!" Corrie and I shouted, waving at the two getting in the car. The car pulled out of the drive way but Irma waved one last time before they went out of sight. I closed the door and looked at Corrie for a moment of silence before going crazy.

"It's party time!" I shouted while jumping up and down at these sudden emotions coursing throughout my body, it's been far too long since I had gone to hang out with a big group of people but in reality, it had only been about a week.

"I call dibs on your closet!" Corrie shouted, racing up to my room. She didn't even know what we were doing and certainly had forgotten about the whole ordeal at the store, which I was grateful for since others treated me as I was a fragile piece of china.

Corrie watched my every movement from the doors of my closet while I trashed my dresser drawers for a cute outfit to wear. "Are you sure we're supposed to be doing this? I mean the doctor did say that you should get plenty of bed rest and well going bowling isn't exactly sleeping." Her face looked nervous at breaking the doctor's orders.

She's almost as worse as my mother.

"Live a little, plus you and I could have a little fun with a group of people, make new friends, enemies, lust lives, and love." I stated dramatically, receiving an eye roll from the closet area. "Oh, who am I kidding, we can just have fun with everyone." I shrugged as a shirt came flying at my head.

What's with things coming in contact with my head?

"Should I wear this or this?" Corrie asked holding up a blue and pink shirt with black guitars on them and faded letterings in the background, I had received those shirts at a concert, and I couldn't really tell you which concert I had received it from, at home there were always a bunch of famous singing sensations playing at local venues.

"The pink one, it brings out the temporary streaks." I pointed at her hair, where light pink streaks took place; I didn't realize them until during the car ride home. "Do a favor, which one should I wear?" I held up a long sleeved gray shirt and a deep purple one in each hand with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes criticize from each shirt and then back to me before answering. "The thin, gray long sleeved one."

"What's going on with your eyes?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well, they are brown, right?" I nodded at her question. "Well I see blue, whitish color seeping through." She explained while I looked at her strangely. Her manicured finger pointed to the bathroom and that meant to go check it out and I did.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, I noticed what she was talking about. Freaky but looked kind of cool, I would have looked conceited if I stared any longer but it was just too fascinating. A knock came at the door, knocking me out of my thinking bubble.

Corrie stood there, outside the door, and watched me with a worried expression but let me out of the bathroom, nonetheless. Thoughts ran through my head as the gray shirt went over my hand and put my arms through the holes.

_Strange, that wasn't there yesterday or earlier for that matter. I should go to the doctor soon to get it checked out, make sure it's not serious or a disease that would cause me to lose an eye although I highly doubt that but never can be too cautious or sure._

"I'll check it later, but for now, we have a date, let's get a move on it." I reassured her and she relaxed considerably before putting her arm through the loop of mine. We headed downstairs for the living room, to grab keys and necessary things like cash.

"Ready?" Corrie asked with a bright smile and twinkle in her eye.

"Most definitely, Lincoln Memorial Bowling, here we come." I cheered mockingly with a slight wave of spirit hands, before stepping out of the house, arm in arm, and went straight for my car. The smile on my face couldn't be wiped off since I was so excited to finally get out of the house and do something fun and different.


End file.
